


一大堆短篇pwp

by kitaku_09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 板车组, 绿高
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: 2014
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, 绿高 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	一大堆短篇pwp

#Blow Job

当他的shinchan有些突兀地把手放在他头上时，高尾还很享受这种重量，甚至分神去蹭了蹭他的掌心，他眼睛眯着停顿了一会，像只忽然受了沉重爱抚而呆愣着的猫。绿间知道他喜欢。于是等到高尾继续低下头专心地做他的事，绿间就慢慢揉乱了他的头发。

这事到底是怎么发生的他们谁都说不上来。

或者说他们谁都不愿在此时此地去考虑这些事情。

绿间的眼镜压在鼻梁上一直在下滑，由于他的汗。他仰起脸试图让它滑回正确的位置——他的手好像黏在了高尾的发丝之间，另一只手搂着他的后颈，不让他离开太远。

视线里是贴着米白色瓷砖擦得一尘不染的天花板，显得高高的，视线再向下一点，就是酒店卫生间里的隔板。仿佛远远地还能听到宴会厅里的轻柔蓝调，衣香鬓影觥筹交错。

现实是，高尾的喘息声越来越大了。绿间发誓他如果再不收敛一点的话，只要有人在这个当口进来一定会发现异常。

鉴于来人的识趣程度，他们迎来的可能是一声轻佻的口哨，也可能是尴尬的轻咳。但不管哪种都不会要了他们的命，更不会停下他在高尾口中进出。

但绿间还是扯松了领带（老天，他才发现这东西还勒在他的脖子上），用好不容易从他头上离开的那只手，并且从他口中慢慢退出，提起高尾的领子像是拎起一只猫的后颈，然后弯腰吻上高尾还没来得及闭上的嘴，非常顺利地闯进去。

——他简直像是在沙漠里干渴了三个月的旅者终于喝到了水。

顺带一提这是之前一分钟里还在绿间脑子里盘桓的比喻句，现在又倒转了个头来到了高尾的脑子里。

“唔……”高尾的手毫不留情地扯皱了绿间看起来考究无比的西装，顺便将手心的汗都蹭在说不定非常名贵的布料上。他们的舌头仿佛两块原始时期的燧石，重重摩擦着打出温热津液的火花。

“shin……”

“嘘——”

“嗯，我是说，不管哪边都很美味呢w”

“闭嘴，快做。”

“闭嘴可没法做了www”

当高尾离开了他唇间的热气，重新弯下腰跪在冰冷的地面上，按着绿间的西装裤扶住他硬热的阴茎，歪着头舔湿了，再次将它整个含进嘴里。他自己的仍然困在紧身牛仔裤里，已经硬得令他不得不空出一只手来解开拉链（那简直快要爆炸）。

绿间的手再次落在他头上，五指分开深深插进那些汗湿的黑发中，轻轻搅动着，仿佛那不是他的头发而是私密而软热的深处。这时简直连头皮都要成了性感带。高尾半睁着眼，对方勃起得非常完全的性器塞在口中，他控制不住地晃着头，想要更多爱抚。

同样身为男性，高尾非常明白要怎样做才能更有效地取悦他，或者偷偷加一点他自己的喜好。比如给他一个深喉之类的？他的喉咙会紧紧缠住它的头部，他自己可能会因此感到有些恶心控制不住干呕，但那些软肉的运动仿佛吸吮。他会喜欢这个的。

他的牙齿轻轻厮磨过那东西完全舒展开的皮肤，心里琢磨着那个小小的计划，忽然觉得有些胆怯。他捧着它，用手指玩弄下面填满精液的囊袋，伸出薄舌卷住它的侧面，沿着冠状沟壑不住地舔舐。

“这么喜欢吗？”

“唔，嗯，喜欢哦。”

绿间不做声了，他抽出手，又拨开那些重新掉落在他的阴茎上的头发，那些头发弄得他有点痒。而且他想看高尾的表情，看他怎么吞进自己的欲望，如何发出隐秘水声与夹杂着呻吟呜咽的喘息。

于是他伸手把高尾额前的头发固定住，用五指分开五条白生生的缝隙，亲密地晃了晃，他进入的印迹就消散了，取而代之的是高尾光洁的额头，已经沁出了细密的汗珠。一半因为热，一半因为隐忍着的欲望。

高尾敏感地察觉到这次头上的重量多了点征服欲，但也不想就此卑微屈从直到他射出精液。

他离开那根轻轻颤抖着几乎就要到达高潮因而吐着液体的性器，它在他鼻尖上留下了一道湿亮的水迹。

“所以说，脸上还是嘴里？”

而绿间居然真的皱着眉头思考了一下，仍然按着他的头发，回答：“一半一半。”

#杀人夜

高尾被书桌上那不甚亮的台灯光线弄醒，他看了看自己的手表，磨损的表盘下指针停在三点二十六，他眯着眼睛盯了一会，确认指针仍在走动，而不是在三点二十六分停止了运行。那是他的祖国留给他的唯一遗物，之前被绿间收走，现在又还给了他，戴上刚好可以遮住手铐留下的红色疤痕。

他左上臂的伤，疼得一跳一跳，让他有些弄不清自己究竟是被灯光还是夜里的隐痛弄醒。

绿间坐在书桌前，从来都扣到领口的军装披在身上，高尾想象他的衬衫敞开了几个纽扣，一边下床去看他。

绿间听到他醒了，仍然毫无反应地写着一封信，钢笔笃笃地敲在纸上桌上的声音大了些，高尾不去看，他对战局变化已经毫无兴趣。

一个。

高尾无声地笑起来，一个扣子，他弯下腰去用嘴唇含住了绿间的耳朵，后者既没有拒绝也没有做出什么欢迎的表示，于是他又得寸进尺地伸了舌头，绿间不喜欢这个，显然，所以他很快地绕到前面去堵住了他的嘴唇。

他挺想要的，在六个小时之前就想，那时他隔衣服咬着绿间的乳头，然后他记得绿间回答他，我不对伤者出手。于是他就睡了，不知道绿间几点睡，又几点醒，已经在桌前坐了多久。

亲吻并不缠绵，高尾舔着他干净的脖颈和骨头又咬掉第二枚第三枚纽扣，轻柔地吮吸裸露出来的苍白皮肤。对绿间来说，没有拒绝就是默许，高尾不会不懂这个道理，这几个月他已经摸清了对方的脾性，只怕绿间仍然对他束手无策。

他把那件衬衫的纽扣全部解开之后，听见绿间写字的声音停了，接着扣上笔盖，他抬起头来，绿间捂住了他的眼睛，然后吻了他。

高尾想说做吧，之类的，但他忽然亲了他之后，高尾暂时性地失去了语言能力。绿间揉了揉他的头发，高尾心里啧一声明白了他的暗示，只好蹲在他两腿间解开那条带着他国徽章的皮带，拉链低哑的声音一拉到底，高尾带着恶意猜想他是不是最近忙得毫无性欲，但他可不一样，昨天白天穿行的街道上满是废墟和硝烟，本地人藏在各种意想不到的暗处，手里紧攥着武器，睁大眼睛瞪着外来人，那是条狙击手之路，毫不夸张地说，只留下手臂上的一处刀伤是他命大，估计绿间也没想到他能活着回来，现在他仍然精神亢奋，肾上腺素的作用还没有完全消退，高尾只想做上一次庆祝一下。

现在怎样呢？人在屋檐下，不得不低头。高尾一边掏出那玩意一边想。

绿间玩弄着他头顶的发旋，一声不吭，高尾随着他呼吸的起伏去摸他的肚子和腰，嘴上故意发出色情的吮吸声和喘息，他用鼻尖蹭他的性器，伸出薄薄的舌头卷住阴茎的侧面，把呼吸喷在那些毛发上。给绿间口交是种很奇怪的体验，奇怪在于绿间永远一言不发，高尾几乎能想象他咬着牙齿制止一些呻吟，这让他很没成就感，有点心不在焉。但身体的反应没法骗人，高尾在自我安慰，这不是很有精神嘛。

可是当绿间伸手护住他的后脑勺防止他因为动作过大而撞到桌子时，高尾发疯了似的想，这家伙爱上我了，绝对不会有错。你会担心一个俘虏或者妓女吗？担心他们不小心撞到了头？起码高尾自己不会有那个心情。仗打了这么多年，没人有担心他人的余裕。

高尾感到下巴很酸，口水沿着口角流下去也顾不上管，他感到他快要到了，绿间放在他头上的手已经很久没有动过，拇指压着他的耳朵，这让他听见耳朵里灌满的全都是暧昧的声响，还有心脏的搏动。汗水从额头流下，这一方小空间里充满了性欲、热气、津液以及喘息，他干脆闭上了眼睛，这样更好，这样更加轻松。

绿间感到自己退出了他的口腔，一阵寒冷，紧接着头部被温柔地包裹，他没有松开手，也没有施加力道，就像一直以来的一样。最后他射在嘴唇上，绿间能想象到精液如何滑下他的嘴角和下巴，像是粘稠的血液一样，他想象高尾受了重伤的情形，又想了想桌上的那封信，想了想窗帘外的黎明。接着高尾擦着嘴爬上他的肚子打断他的思路，他的衣服贴着绿间裸露的胸口和腰腹蹭了蹭，绿间伸手想去解他的皮带，但高尾哼了一声躲开他的手，用受伤的那只手臂搂住他，枕在绿间肩膀上睡了。

绿间困顿地想着，得了，他又不想做了，明明凑过来时眼睛里都是欲望，随即又想，他还是累了，我也累了，老天呀，这把旧椅子可禁不住两个人。

他在两人逐渐重叠的心跳声中也渐渐闭上眼睛，终于陷入此夜的梦乡。

#杀人夜续

他应该在此刻思考一些什么东西，他迷迷糊糊地想，更加紧地抓住那些组成了床头的简陋铁管和正锁在他手腕上的手铐，这些冰冷的物件早就被他握得暖融融了。没错，他是在跟敌国的某个差不多是最年轻的少校上床，谁也不能否认这一点，那少校前几天刚刚赢了场大仗（而他们输了，输的是他们），等他回去说不定有最年轻的上校头衔等着他呢，鉴于打仗的这几年里他为国家做出的贡献和牺牲（他们输掉的大大小小的战役和他最后赢来的一道伤疤），他觉得那个独裁而暴躁的老国王给他一个准将也不是什么稀奇的事。

他开了个好头，他开始走神了，在之前的一小时里他非常遗憾地没能把心神从性爱身上移开一丁点，平时一丝不苟板起一张禁欲面孔的少校在床上显出隐藏甚深的无礼和粗鲁，杀伤性比所有关于战争、武器、血肉和硝烟的任意事物都要强大，他刚令那些东西从他的脑子里完全消失。

他继续想着，像张录坏了的磁带似的偶尔随着性器的撞击发出小声的呻吟，亲爱的少校先生掐着他汗水淋漓的腰到达了今晚的第三次高潮，他指望着能听到这个男人在快感的泥淖中深陷从而恐惧地叫出声来，可对方怕是抱着和他同样的想法，挺着腰狠命磨蹭他的前列腺，同时用手指在他的会阴细致地按揉，最后他认输了，就像之前的很多次一样，他不再忍耐，轻轻地叫出声来，然后又丢掉了仿佛回来了的自尊，让那些声音越来越大。他试图让自己叫得像个婊子，音调的高低、吸气的时机和娇媚的尾音，他从那些定期来军营里做买卖的女人身上学到了一些，这么做的结果是他仰头的时候呛到了自己的唾液。剧烈的咳嗽、后庭高潮、少校先生正在他体内射精，哇哦，他事不关己地想，可真够热闹的。

他退出他的体内让他翻过身来。 他在敲我的背呢，他想，终于喘过了气，刚开始觉得不满足（他的高潮还没结束呢），那些灵巧的手指就塞了进来，惹得他又叫了一声。

“我几乎能想到隔壁那些欲求不满的士兵们听到这些东西的反应，真是人间地狱。”都结束了之后他哑着嗓子说。

“别管他们。”少校先生啃咬着他的乳头，含糊地回答。

他又起了些反应，有时候他真烦这个，他继续想着，想了更多的事，觉得自己从未如此迫切的渴望思考，并徒劳地盼望借此把少校先生的舌头以及性爱以及少校先生本人挤出他的脑海。

他很喜欢这具身体，他也非常了解它，毕竟他们曾经殊死搏斗过，也给彼此留下了点要带到棺材里的纪念品，最后他赢了，虽然如此却没有一点胜者的心情，他厌倦战争，和战争带来的一切，如同被他锁在床上的这个人一样的厌烦，这种说法听起来色情非常，但他发誓在他心底深处仍留存着对他的尊重，他从未把他当做俘虏或娼妓，他仍然是个战士，仍然可以与他一战。

他着迷地舔咬着他的胸口，那儿有一道新鲜的伤痕，他留下的，新生的白肉敏感而柔软，他舔湿它们，转而用牙齿轻轻拉扯他的乳头。

“有时候我觉得你像个还依偎在妈妈胸口的婴儿，说真的你有恋母情结吧。”他轻颤着，却毫不在意地用自由的那只手轻抚他的肩膀，故意说得大声了点。

“没有。我觉得它们挺可爱的。”他说，对他的小心思视而不见。

他舔着他因为久不运动而软化的肌肉边缘，原先结实的腹肌几乎消失，他按着他柔软的肚腹，撑起身来看他。

“你在走神，你在想什么？”他说。

“嗯，想了很多东西，我觉得跟你上床的时候太过专心致志实在有点…你知道的嘛，有点奇怪。”他玩着自己的手铐，偏过头小小地打了个呵欠。

“战争快要结束了。”他不太明白为什么他会这么想，就换了个话题。

“是呢。所以亲爱的少校先生想把我怎么办？就地杀了埋掉还是带回国内？”

“不知道。”他诚实地回答。

这令他摇头发笑，“想再来一次吗，我会叫得大声点的，明天你的士兵们会对你另眼相看。”

他哼了一声，“我已经习惯各种各样的眼神了。”

“不过既然你邀请了我，做好被我操哭的准备了吗。”他贴着他的耳朵小声说。后者完全没料到他会说出这种台词，差点笑出了声。

“不，亲爱的少校先生，我刚刚才被你操哭过。”他清了清嗓子说。

#微暗的火

酒吧的气氛不是特别友好，尤其是在绿间对酒保调制的一杯烈酒进行了严厉的指摘之后。高尾乐呵呵地坐在一边看绿间摆平一圈喝得舌头打结的混混流氓，毕竟那是他自己惹出的麻烦，作为小镇上唯一的酒吧里唯一的一个提供酒精的人，酒保受到众人的狂热爱戴。但高尾觉得他说得没错，酒保调的酒差劲透了，还不如他自己兑进三倍汽水的波本好喝，所以他总是要求酒保把整瓶都递给他：谢谢， 我会自己倒的。可同时酒保是无辜的——别说这间酒吧，整个镇上都找不出一只新鲜柠檬，使用浓缩柠檬汁也就无可厚非，哦，倒多了柠檬汁确实是酒保的错。

不走运的家伙，高尾心想，先是变成游泳池的房子，再来是酒吧里剑拔弩张的欢迎仪式。这个镇子太喜欢他了。

高尾吞下酒杯里的酒，啧啧地摇着头，终于良心发现地替新搭档挡下了小混混们提出的拼酒建议，并把险些爆发的绿间劝了回来。对于绿间的酒量他略有了解，不太多，也不太少，但总不可能比十五个蠢货加在一起更多，当然如果绿间表现出那么一丁点儿对这个建议的赞同来，他都绝对不会阻止，可绿间已经在无意识地摩挲枪柄了，他只能说这家伙也许并不总是像看上去那么冷静。

绿间转回来，高尾为他倒了一杯他自己酒瓶里的威士忌。

“我猜你不会再来第二次了。”高尾说。

“你说得对。”绿间闷闷不乐地回答，高尾还记得上次他露出这种表情时正在单方面屠杀一群恶魔，不由得为醉鬼们捏了一把汗。

“自从来到这里，就没有一件好事情发生，漏雨，失眠，成群结队的恶魔，发疯的醉鬼和糟糕的酒。”

高尾心想这不都是常事儿，一边又给他倒了一杯，“如果酒精让你想起了讨厌的事和不愿想起来的人，我只能说那是你喝得还不够多。”

绿间哼了一声，总算闭上了嘴。

高尾想他也许不该回忆那么多此夜之前的情节，但大脑就是偏执地疯狂运转不肯停下来当一会机，绿间在脏兮兮的灯光下喝酒的侧脸嘴唇和手指，他满脑子都是这个。

他们喝掉了一瓶威士忌，又一大瓶便宜但辛辣的龙舌兰，当然既没有柠檬也没有盐,但他们有冰块儿。接着在半夜的寒风里裹紧了夹克跑回事务所。

之后，之后谁知道呢，总之他们现在正在唯一的一张床上滚成一团，谁也不想松开对方的嘴。

酒精和月光都是非常美妙的东西，加之恰到好处的阴影，想要抑制勃发的情欲是很难的事。他艰难地想着，偷偷地把手插进绿间的头发里。后者的接吻技术显然不如他的枪术那样高明，有种完全凭着本能的凶狠力道，并强迫性地把他的舌头拖出口腔，他的嘴唇都撞上了犬齿，应该是咬破了柔嫩的黏膜，现在他们嘴里布满了鲜腥的血味。

但这感觉不赖，打从他认识绿间起，就没在“跟他上床”一项上打过叉，应该说他在这份实际上并不存在的清单上打的勾太多了，多到他快要怀疑自己之前的人生和性向的地步。他就像一只果肉鲜美多汁的樱桃，阻拦在外的理智的皮只要用酒精的牙齿轻咬一下，便发出一声脆响，紧接着全盘崩坏，甜美得令人发指。

他拽掉绿间的上衣，用一只手解他的裤子，另一只手的指尖感觉到他背上的伤疤。绿间有相对紧实而漂亮的肌肉，在寒冷的夜里汗水淋漓得像是涂了层油。他想象着绿间带着一副冷眼面无表情地扭动涂了橄榄油的肢体跳舞的情形，笑得差点咬到绿间的舌头，但很快笑声引起的颤抖就变成了欢愉的战栗，对方的手粗鲁地刮过他的皮肤，他低低的嗯了一声，嘴角还带着放松的弧度。

月光下他露出的部分身体，被拽上去的衬衫，平坦的线条紧实的小腹和柔韧且结实的腰线，松开的裤裆里勃起的阴茎，这些一切在月光的照射下都像是白色的，显得放荡而矜持，但绿间忽然离开他。

“高尾？”绿间盯着他充血肿胀的乳头，无法移开视线，那上面还带着他吮吸过后留下的湿亮的唾液痕迹。他看着他，皱着眉，好像忽然找回了理智和清醒。

“嗯？”

“…从我的房间里出去，现在。我是说我要睡了。”

“什么？”高尾震惊地问，几乎无法相信自己的耳朵。

“你听到了。”

“一周之前它还是我的房间！我的！天啊，你这个混蛋。”他气得浑身发抖，眼睛里闪着愤怒的光，片刻之后他拽上裤子离开了，差点把那扇木门从可怜的门框上震下来。

绿间有点不知所措地站在那里，对自己勃起得快要贴在肚脐上的阴茎毫无办法。

他独自躺了一会，大约有四十分钟或者一个小时。他毫无睡意，精神亢奋，即使期间去洗过一个凉水澡也没有任何帮助。外面安静极了，没有任何迹象表明高尾正在大发脾气用飞刀折磨他的墙壁或者出门重新回到那间酒吧里找一个人来解决他未了的情欲。他发誓在他们喝酒聊天期间有好几个火辣的小妞对着高尾抛媚眼，甚至还有一个男人故意撞了他一下，高尾的反应是回过头对他挤挤眼睛，绿间觉得这真是糟糕透了，要知道他甚至可以找到任何人跟他上床，只要他带着那副甜蜜的婊子样（他恨恨地想）欢喜地抓住你的头发把嘴凑上去，不管是谁都会心软的，更别提他直盯着你时的眼神和被酒舔湿的嘴唇。

他也不知道他为什么要说这很糟糕。后来他想，如果高尾找到了一个人，那就代表他必须躺在这间漏雨的老房子里面，隔着纸一样薄的墙壁忍受他们上床的声音，这真的是太糟糕了。

但寂静打破他的想象，没有开关门声，没有男人或女人的声音，什么声音都没有。

绿间打开门慢慢走了出去，高尾睡在客厅的旧沙发上。在背对着他的那只沙发背上，高尾把一只脚翘了上去，而他居然觉得那些脚趾头有点可爱，一个男人的脚，见鬼的。

他开始听见一些声音（有那么一瞬间他以为高尾在哭），那是一些由气音和鼻音还有喉咙深处的压抑响声组成的，他站在原地，听着呻吟声越来越大，最后到了毫不掩饰的地步。

“你…他妈还要看多久？”沙发里传来高尾的声音，那些脚趾随着他喘气的节奏不断缩张，他绷紧了膝盖，小腿磨蹭着粗糙的沙发靠背。

绿间几乎忘了他的搭档有鹰一般的眼睛。

他的搭档正躺在那里自慰。

当这一切都归于寂静时，绿间松了一口气，他犹豫着要不要走过去，而高尾从沙发后冒出头来，困顿地挠着蹭乱的头发。他谨慎地看了绿间一眼，什么也没说。

他走过去，小心地在高尾对面坐下，后者已经点上了烟并愉快地吐着烟圈。他身上有浓浓的性爱的味道，绿间皱了皱鼻子，好像真的能闻到那种味道似的，而且……他在脑海里搜索词汇，他看起来就像是全身都写满了“来操我”的字样。

“不得不说我没有高估你。”高尾说。

“什么意思？”

“你就像我想的那样，骄傲，自负，认为自己永远不会错，除了你的目标之外什么都看不到。”

他做了个手势，“而且相当混蛋，你是我最近三年里见过的头一号混蛋。

“不过你是个好枪手，但绝不是一个好搭档，至少现在不是。”

他的心里猛地一沉。

“你想再待一会吗？”高尾瞥了眼他还精神着的下体，“请你随意吧，但我要睡了。”

现在他咬到了樱桃坚硬的果核。

“等等，你不能睡。”

高尾危险地眯起了眼睛，绿间搞不懂这此前一星期里高尾脾气好得像只绵羊，现在对他又像是在对付一只S等级的恶魔。

“你想睡的时候我就得出来，而现在你叫我等一等？”

他突然站起身走过去，高尾继续说道：“老天，我可不是你的仆人。”

不，他当然不是，绿间想，他还没厚颜无耻到这种地步。他抓住高尾的手腕，后者反应很快地反手抓住他的，试图将他的手腕扭到背后去，绿间借力扯着他的手臂侧了侧身，脚下一绊，把他绊倒在地板上。

“你疯了吗？！”高尾揉着撞得不轻的后脑勺怒道。

“不，只是想让你闭上嘴。”

“我才想让你闭上嘴。”

绿间摇着头，跪在地板上吻了他。

“好吧，这又算什么，让我闭嘴的新招式？”高尾干巴巴地说。

绿间露出古怪的表情，困惑地看着他。

“天哪我有的时候真想把你干进床单里面去，你居然不知道自己在做什么吗？你那张漂亮的脸用来做什么，迷惑恶魔吗？抱歉我想它们的审美观可跟人类的不一样。”

绿间仍然困惑地歪了歪头，这终于把高尾逗笑了，他心中一动，忽然明白了绿间的别扭。

“所以你不是故意想让我难堪，只是不知道发生了什么？”他带着狡黠的微笑问道。

绿间张了张嘴，他说对了，但要他承认这个比什么都难。

“可爱的处男。”高尾脸上的笑容越来越大了，绿间有点恼火地捏住他的下巴和脸颊，把拇指按进他的嘴唇里。

十分钟后他如愿以偿地抓着他的腰，把自己深深地捅进他的身体深处，高尾喘得比刚才还要大声，然后他终于看到了他的表情，咬着嘴唇半眯着眼，鼻翼快速地翕动，热情地动着腰在他身上起伏，一副甜蜜的婊子样，他默默地想，伸手揉乱他的黑发，这令高尾发出呜咽声，急切地低下头找到绿间的嘴。他就知道他的头皮非常敏感，他就知道。

“你知道吗，你做爱时的表情跟你狩猎时的表情如出一辙。”高尾直起腰来舔着嘴唇说。

“眼神有点可怕，但是这很让人兴奋，我得说。”

他任由高尾用手指梳理他的头发，把所有的前发都梳到后面去，高尾笑了起来，他体内的颤动引起微弱的仿佛永无止境的电流，好像有什么东西狠狠敲在他的心上。绿间分开他的屁股，让自己停在最深处，开始玩弄他的阴茎，那东西顶在他的小腹上，随着之前的动作留下一道发亮的水渍，他抓住它摩擦前端的缝隙，高尾发出低沉的呻吟，抓着他的肩膀摇晃着磨蹭起来。

当他们都累了，夜晚正进行到最漆黑的阶段，汗水冷却，精液干涸，热情蜷缩在心底。

“哦得了吧，你不会是想亲我的额头吧，像个哄孩子上床的好妈妈一样？”高尾受不了似的摇着头拉过绿间的脖子给了他一个浅浅的湿吻。

他爬上床，高尾慵懒地凑过去，惊异地发现两人的身体线条竟如此契合，绿间刚好可以把他整个抱在怀里，他把脚放在绿间的脚踝之间，嘴唇挨着他的脖子。

绿间低头亲了亲他的眉心，高尾笑开了。

“我看我今晚会睡个好觉了。”他说。

“明天起来我一定会全身都疼。”他又嘟哝了一句，很快睡着了。

也并不是一件好事都没有，绿间想，好事正在发生。

完啦


End file.
